Eclipse
Eclipse Renivid is a main character in the Crimson Daybreak series. He first appears in the original series, along with its sequels, Demon Hunt and Sol Occidens. Appearance Eclipse has grayish pale skin, dark eyes and gray hair. Eclipse is the tallest of the three demons but has the thinnest frame. Donned in a fur-collared, hooded black jacket, Eclipse wears primarily dark clothing with silver boots. His cloak is actually enchanted with unlimited pocket space. There are a white designs on it under the chest area next to the metal buckles. He carries a long bone staff with a black orb named Redemption. Personality On a regular basis, Eclipse is emotionless and serious. Almost always seen with a dead-pan bored look or a constant crest-fallen expression, Eclipse acts detached and isolated. He repeatedly sighs, coughs, groans and facepalms when conversing because he doesn't enjoy speaking to others. The demon is the most calm and level-headed, and can be a patient, understanding person during his rare good moods. Surprisingly enough, Eclipse manages to get along well enough with children due to a fatherly side of him he usually tries to hide. Early Life Eclipse's parents passed away when he was still at an early age and he was adopted by a dark priest known as Rezion Scathe. The man raised Eclipse as his apprentice until he was killed by God worshippers who found out the priest was secretly practicing necromancy. After the death of his master, Eclipse continued the study of the dark arts to find a way to fully a resurrect a person. He fell in love with a woman named Lucia Relaeh and temporarily abandoned his research to be with her. However, on the day before their wedding, Lucia was murdered by a madman. In revenge, Eclipse killed the man with his bare hands. He soon resumed his work in necromancy in hopes of reviving his deceased lover. During one of his experiments, Eclipse was buried alive in a crypt and found by a passing wolf. Eclipse's half-mask stole the soul of the wolf to revive him, much to his dismay. In order to bring back the wolf, he re-incarnated it with a spell that also changed its fur to gold. He named the wolf Sunlight and made it his main familiar and traveling companion. Eclipse soon became known as one of the greatest necromacers in the history of Reflection, however this came with the price of giving up his mortal life to become a lich. During his time living in the City of Dead, Eclipse was forced into a marriage with Ariana, his obsessive, necromantress girlfriend. He left the city to avoid living with her, and moved to the mountains in the north part of Zunko to live in solitude. "He' cursed Eclipse with the 'Mark of Regret' as a way for him to be haunted by the guilt of his past sins. The demon loathes God deeply and formulated the original plan to free Chisoku, along with the help of Dreymeil. Crimson Daybreak Eclipse was the first of the demons to begin the journey across Reflection. He found Dreymeil and convinced him to use his abilities to take revenge on 'Him' for severing his happiness. The duo journeyed to Xsainu so they could free Chisoku from his chains. By combining his powers with Dreymeil's, they are able to break the seal on the Demon King and recruit him in their journey to destroy 'Him'. The trio first head to the Dark Crystal Mine outside of the city and venture underground. On the way, they encounter one of Chisoku's Demon Spawns and follow it down to where the Reflection Blade is located. Chisoku, Dreymeil and Eclipse then focus a single attack that shatters the blade, thus removing the seal on Dark Magic all across Reflection. From there, the party begins their journey from island to island, with Chisoku as their leader. Eclipse controls the dracolich, Renstone, and summons him when the group journeys to the City of the Dead. They frequently use the dragon to travel through across stormy weather and battle against other corrupted demons along the way. Demon Hunt Eclipse is one of the main romantic interests in Demon Hunt. Prior to the events of the game, Chisoku was attacked by Void and nearly defeated. With the help of Dreymeil and Eclipse, they were able to lock Void away in the dungeon below their castle and bind off his powers. Cisaya first encounters him in the castle library. Sol Occidens Crimson Daybreak: Redux Trivia *Eclipse's likes his coffee black. *He's able to reattach dismembered limbs of body parts with magic. Of course, since he's a necromancer, the healing process is much more tedious. He has to literally re-animated dead or damaged cells to fix a wound, rather than speeding up their regeneration like a cleric would. *His pockets lead to a separate plane of existence (the same one Drey sends women's clothes to). Therefore, he has seemingly unlimited pocket space. *His original hair colour was black, but being a lich has turned it gray. *If he had an Earth-world nationality, it would be English. *When he passes out from magic caffeine deprivation, his body is actually dead, since it is run on magic. His soul is contained in the half-mask which he carries with him. He can easily be 'brought back' with more unholy coffee. Category:Demon Hunt Category:Characters Category:Crimson Daybreak Category:Sol Occidens Category:Crimson Daybreak Redux